


How Many Times

by cyndario



Series: The Hills Have Eyes [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Car Chases, Exhibitionism, F/M, Ice Cream, Inappropriate Behavior in Grocery Stores, Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, no one asked for this but i did it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10263503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/cyndario
Summary: I'll fuck you right, have you walkin from side to sidetime #______  where the Boss and Maero really need to quit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place within 'Touch Me, Don't Feel Me' long before the events of Red Asphalt.

The Boss pulled up to the large grocery store and parked her car. She was on a mission--get to the store, buy the ice cream, head back. She wasn't in the mood to be out of her bed any longer than she needed to be.

Walking through the automatic doors, she noticed that at two a.m. the entire place was a ghost town. 

Well shit, where were the employees?

Pulling her hoodie over her head, she skirted along the outer edges of the aisles until she made it to the frozen food section. Wandering up and down the large lane, she looked for the object of her late night cravings.

Cookies and cream ice cream.

Once she had found the right brand, the Boss opened the doors and leaned in, reaching for the last of the gallon sized containers from the back of the freezer. She was bent over, her lower back arched as she tried to reach the ice cream. Once her fingers grasped onto the illusive product, she cheered happily to herself as she began to stand back up.

Except there was a rather sturdy block of man standing eerily close behind her.

“Excuse _you,_  can you move?” She asked, hip checking the stranger without looking over her shoulder. Hoping the action would be enough to get them to move, the Boss wasn’t expecting a solid arm to wrap itself around her waist and pull her closer.

“Now, why would I want to move when you got that pretty ass of yours sitting right where I want it?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake. Can’t a girl go to the store without worrying if you gon’ show up?”

Maero’s deep laugh vibrated across her skin, his hands snaking dangerously low between her legs.

“The _fuck_ are you doing?” She hissed, trying to push away while juggling the frozen treat in her arms.

“What’s it look like, Saint?” Maero breathed in her ear, and the Boss groaned as she felt his fingers slip beneath her hoodie. His large fingers trailed along the edge of her tank, bunching the fabric in his search for her heated skin. The Boss lost her grip on her ice cream, and watched it fall from her fingers as Maero turned her around abruptly. His hands resettled on her hips, slowly moving to fall beneath the curve of her ass. Hoisting her up, he pressed her into the door of the freezer, chuckling as she shivered from the frigid glass touching her skin.

“Don’t worry… I’ll warm you up soon enough.” He whispered, leaning down to nip at the skin of her throat. The Boss was beside herself--on one hand she was irritated and tired and really just wanted to eat her ice cream in the comfort of her bed. On the other? Well…

Her legs gripped his waist tightly as she pressed her body closer to his, grinding herself on the bulge of Maero’s pants that was starting to make an appearance.

“Better be quick.” She taunted, dragging her nails through his hair. The sensation caused Maero to release a soft moan, his teeth digging in deeper into her skin. The Boss cried out softly as his tongue dipped out to soothe the sting of his bite. Just as he was to pull apart, the both of them heard a rather stern voice clearing their throat. Turning towards the voice, the both of them saw an employee with his arms crossed over his chest and an aggravated look on his face.  

“You kids need to take this indecency elsewhere.” He scolded, and both Maero and the Boss looked at each other before bursting out laughing.  

“Sorry sir. He’s a bit of a brute once a fat ass is in his face.” Both men looked at her as she nudged Maero’s shoulder to let her down. Releasing his grip on her thighs, Maero took a step back as she bent between them to grab her dropped ice cream. Standing to her full height, the Boss dusted off the bin and began to walk away.

“Where do you think you're going?” Maero called out with an edge to his voice. The Boss simply laughed sweetly as she made her way towards the front of the store. 

She quickly went to one of the few open registers, paid for her ice cream and headed straight to her car. As much fun as fucking with Maero had and could be, she really just wanted her ice cream. As she was starting her engine to drive away, the roar of Maero’s truck could be heard not too far away.

“Shit.”

She kept her lights off as she slowly pulled out her parking space, creeping on the outer edges of the parking lot. Surprisingly, this boojie part of town was always packed, so it wasn't hard to keep her car hidden while keeping an eye out for Maero. His truck--the lumbering piece of metal--was on the far side of the parking lot. She was closest to an exit as well as near the interstate. If she could just hop on that she could be back to any one of her safe houses. Preferably the upscale one by the water. She so did love the setup of that one. Yeah, all she would need is to make that quick right and she would be out of there before he could catch up.

However, she _didn't_ account for drunk ass pedestrians that decided to loiter in the middle of the goddamn street while she was about to pull out of the parking lot completely.

Losing her cool, she slammed on the horn and began screaming, watching as the sloppy drunks fumbled over one another and began to flip _her_ off. As she slammed on her horn once more, she heard the telltale sound of Maero's engine and nearly screamed. Deciding that she wasn't in the mood for this sexually frustrated game of cat and mouse, the Boss jumped the curb--she also may or may not have tapped one of the drunken idiots, she's not sure--and got on the freeway.  

Turning on her lights she weaved through traffic until she got on the northbound exit, doing no less than eighty as she outran Maero's truck. She watched in her rearview as he was slowly gaining, but she had the advantage of a smaller car that could move tighter than his could. She ended up getting off on an earlier exit than she would have liked, taking back roads to try and lose him before she got back on the interstate again. This particular neighborhood was thankfully deserted this time of night, so she didn't have to worry about idiots in her way on the road. Just as she was going to pull out onto the main road from a back street, Maero’s truck slowed to stop before her, blocking her in. Backing up quickly, the Boss attempted to double back and try another exit but in her panic took a wrong turn and came to a dead end.

“Shit!” She screamed, laughter and adrenaline mixing in her voice as she tried once again to back out and find a way towards the interstate. Maero’s truck slowly pulled in behind her, his bright lights glaring in her rearview mirrors a moment longer before he killed the engine. The Boss could make a run for it and hope for the best, but really how was she supposed to outrun a monster truck on foot?

Maero opened his driver side door, hopping down and making his way towards where she sat. He moved as if he had all the time in the world now that he had her trapped. The Boss sat pretty in her seat, not paying him or her amped up heartbeat any mind. Instead, she undid the lid to her ice cream and dipped her finger along the top, coating the digit in the frozen treat before she licked it off slowly. She knew Maero could see her from outside, she heard him lean on the side of the car while she reached for the bin. Plus the doors were locked. She was good so far.

“Open the door, Saint.” Maero growled, and the Boss flitted her eyes in his direction briefly before she continued scooping more ice cream out by her fingers. “I won’t ask aga--” His statement was cut short as the Boss ‘accidentally’ let some of the ice cream run further down her hand, and she stuck two of her ice cream coated fingers further into her mouth as she sucked them clean. Maero’s breathing was getting a little ragged, his eyes fixated on the way her throat clenched and her tongue peeked out to lick the sweetness from the crevice between her fingers.

“ _You_ ruined my plans. All I wanted to do was get some ice cream then stuff my face watching reruns. But no. You had to get frisky in a supermarket, and now I’m out here at almost three a.m. with you fogging my goddamn mirror eating ice cream with my fingers. You gon’ wait until I _feel_ like opening that door, Maero.” The Boss challenged, tracing her fingertips along the upper crust of the ice cream again as she stared him directly in the eyes. Covering her lips with the quickly melting treat, the Boss slowly let her tongue drag along the path her fingers had made, watching as Maero stiffened considerably as his eyes watched the movement of her appendage.  

“You want a taste, Maero?” The Boss teased, skimming her (numbing) fingers along the top and began etching patterns along the skin of her neck and let a few drops fall into the valley between her breasts. Watching as he slammed his fist along the roof of her car, the Boss sighed and reached for the lid, quickly covering and securing her ice cream so it didn’t melt any further.

“Let me in.” Maero tried once more, his voice wrecked. The Boss slowly unzipped the hoodie she wore, letting it pool about her waist. Beneath it she merely wore a low cut tank top and some hot pants, and Maero got an idea of what she planned on doing.

“Saint…” He started, but the Boss just smiled as she inched the fabric of her shirt over her head, revealing her unclad breasts underneath. Repositioning her chair a bit, the Boss was now laid almost completely flat, staring up at Maero as he paced a bit on her side of the car. 

Shimmying out of her hot pants revealed she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Maero watched in disbelief as her fingers roamed along her skin, pinching and tweaking and caressing every inch as if he wasn’t standing right outside. A smug smile painted itself across her lips as she let her fingers creep between her legs, the tips of her cold digits making slight contact with her clit. As she gasped softly at the sensation, she closed her eyes and moved further down, tracing her fingers around her entrance. Her free hand reached up to hold her breasts in her palm, squeezing the warm flesh as she slowly fingerfucked herself in her car. Her pants and moans were growing louder, her eyes fluttering as she sought out her release without a care that Maero stood outside watching.

In fact, his hungry gaze fueled her on, her pace quickening as she called out his name while she came, her orgasm rolling through her like ripples in a pond. As she came down from her high, she looked over to see Maero glaring, his chest heaving and his hair looking a bit disheveled. Feeling a little cheeky, the Boss slowly unlocked the driver’s side door, waiting for his next move. 

Maero swung the door open forcefully as he reached in, pulling her languid (and very naked) body out of her car and onto his shoulder. The Boss laughed as he manhandled her, bringing her towards the trunk of her car before sitting her down on the cool metal. Looking up into his face, the Boss noted his movements were rushed as he didn’t even bother removing all his clothes, just loosening up enough to free what he needed to so he could be inside her. Before he unbuttoned his jeans, the Boss placed her fingers on his, stopping him for a moment.

“Get my jacket so I have something to sit on. My ass is gonna stick to this metal and it’s gonna hurt like a bitch.” Maero narrowed his eyes at her request, jerking his hands out of her hold while he hurriedly stomped back towards the driver’s side and grabbed her jacket. As he stood in front of her again with the requested garment, he once again resumed his haphazard undressing as she reseated herself on top of the fleece material. Her legs were opened wide in invitation as she waited for him, a wicked smile on her lips. Maero stepped closer into the space between, his unclothed member tracing light patterns along the outer lips of her sex.

“You gonna fuck me or you just gonna stand there with your dick out?” The Boss taunted, leaning back a bit as she repositioned the balls of her feet on the trunk of the car, her legs spread wider. Maero didn’t respond as he gripped the skin of her thigh and entered her, stretching her open, causing a moan to tumble from her lips.

“ _Fuuuuuuck_ , that’s it. Give it to me.” She grit out, rolling her hips as she matched his brutal thrusts, her breath catching on every upstroke he gave her. Closing her eyes, the Boss focused on the tightly coiled ball of pleasure growing in her gut and chased after that feeling. Maero’s fingers were suddenly around the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him as he sucked on the skin along her windpipe, trying to lick of the sticky trails of dried ice cream from her. The Boss reached between them, the pads of her fingers circling her clit as she continued rolling her hips in tune with his thrusts, her moans getting louder the closer to orgasm she got. Maero unlatched a hand from her neck and placed it over her mouth, coaxing her onto her back while leaning down to speak in her ear.

“You have to be quiet, little Saint.” He whispered harshly, his teeth coming out to nip at her earlobe while his grunts flowed directly into her ear. Her whimpers were muffled behind his meaty palm, her pleasure threatening to rip her apart.

“You’re always so fucking tight for me.” Maero began hitting deeper, his thrusts aimed at her g-spot that had the Boss’ eyes rolling back behind her lids. Being subdued and her voice muffled had her body becoming so hypersensitive she was forgetting to breathe.

“You wanna come? You wanna come all over my cock, Saint?” Nodding fervently, the Boss dipped her tongue from behind her lips and licked his palm, watching as he repositioned that hand back over her neck. 

“Tell me where you want it.” He growled, nipping at her bottom lip as his thrusts began to slow. The Boss whined low in her throat, that tightly coiled pleasure in her center slowly fading away. “F-fuuck don't s-stop…” she pleaded, but Maero wasn't letting her off with that.

“ _Tell me_ where you want it, Saint.” Maero hissed, using his opposite hand to grip the generous sides of her hips as he gave one last rough stroke before he stilled in her. Panting beneath him, the Boss dragged her nails down the skin of his arm as she rolled her hips, clenching her inner walls around him. She's gonna regret this later but she needs this, needs him inside her ripping her apart and putting her back together again.

“Come inside me, big boy.” She whispered, her voice raspy and quivering. “I wanna feel it. _Plea_ \--”

Maero resumed his thrusts, his ferocity stealing the Boss’ voice. The hand on her hip was placed right beside the other, Maero’s fingers interlocking as he pulled her body roughly into his strokes. The Boss was getting lightheaded, her toes curling and muscles clenching all over as she took what Maero had to give. Not but a moment later and Maero had his dominant hand clutching her neck, squeezing along the sides and lightly pressing the meat of his palm into her windpipe. That small action caused the tense coil in her belly to burst, her limbs shaking as she screamed her pleasure, only to Maero it came out as a faint whimper.

She felt Maero falter in his movements, her walls milking him so strongly he was thrown off pace. He felt his orgasm about to burst and hurriedly bit down on her shoulder to muffle his own sounds just as the dam broke. Shot after shot of cum erupted from him, the sensation so intense on her already sensitive walls the Boss mewled as she felt another orgasm pull her under.

Their bodies were covered in sweat, the cool early morning air raising the hairs on their skin. Maero slowly unlatched his hands from around her neck, breathing deeply as he tried to regain his bearings. The Boss felt him slip out slowly after a few more minutes, her breath hitching in her throat as the fullness she had moments before was gone. The evidence of their coupling spilled out of her, running down the crevice of her ass and onto her jacket. She heard Maero zipping up his pants and leaned up a bit, her exhaustion evident.

“You finally got me out your system, big boy?” She whispered, her throat raw. Maero arched his brow as he stepped closer, dipping his fingers along her cum stained skin before offering the covered digits to her. The Boss glanced between his fingers and his eyes before she leaned forward and trailed her tongue around the tips before she accepted both meaty fingers into her mouth. Sucking them clean she made a show of swallowing for him before she released them with a soft ‘pop’ of her lips as she moaned. Maero smirked as he traced his glistening fingers along her jaw until he gripped her chin between his thumb and pointer finger, pulling her closer to whisper along her slightly parted lips.

 

“Do you?”


End file.
